No More Secrets
by XxDuritzaUnicornxX
Summary: Alya tells Marinette to FINALLY tell Adrien how she feels, and later we have Chloe just being Chloe and tells Marinette to be just like Ladybug and it takes a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

"Girl just do it! You've liked him for over a year now, heck over a year!," Alya, Marinette's best friend pleaded. They were in the cafeteria that rainy morning much like the one where Adrien gave Marinette his umbrella.

"Fine, but only if you stay with me when I tell him and DON'T record and confess to Nino," Marinette said to Alya.

Alya hesitated, many thoughts ran through her mind as she was given her conditions. On one hand this could work and her ship will finally sail, but on the other hand what if Adrien doesn't like Marinette back and she becomes akumatized, although that _would_ be an interesting fight. After a minute or so of just standing there in the school cafeteria Alya agreed, in her head at least. She wasn't able to agree out loud because Adrien and Nino walked toward them.

"Hey Dudette's!," Nino beamed with his traditional American greeting.

"Hey Nino," Both of the girls chimed in harmony.

"Morning Mari, Alya," Adrien said directly staring at Marinette.

"Hello….. _Loverboy_ ," Alya said slyly making a light blush spread across Adrien's cheeks.

"Uh….m-my name isn't l-lov-loverboy…," Adrien stammered his blush becoming darker.

"Anyway" Adrien said hoping to get off the subject and hear from his princess "How are you today Pri- Mari?"

Adrien could practically hear Plagg laughing from his side backpack for almost slipping up and calling her the wrong nickname.

"Your fine, er, I- I -I mean yo- I am perfect, I m-mean not as perfect as you b-but- oh I'm rambling aren't I?," Marinette stumbled over her words as usual. Adrien chuckled used to Marinette's adorable studer.

Alya elboed Marinette in the side to signal her to tell him as she told Nino she had to tell him something but in a little bit.

"A-A-Ad-Adrien?," Marinette said scared to tell him.

"Yes, Mari?," Adrien responded kindly.

"I need to tell you something super important!," Mari said.

"Okay, shoot!"

"I-I" Marinette took a deep breath, "I. Like. You. Adrien. Agreste"


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was stunned he didn't know what to say, he then realizes his feeling for Marinette, he realized he was oblivious "just a friend" as he called her. She was _way_ more to him, but wait his heart belonged to Ladybug. He was snapped back into reality by hearing Marinette's voice that sounded a lot like.

"I-I'll guess I w-will go now…"

"Princess **wait!** "

"W-wait what did you just say?"

"Wait?"

"N-No before that"

"Prin- oh heh heh oops?"

"Adrien are you?"

"Yeah I guess the _Chat's_ out of the bag"

"If I hear another cat pun I might expl-," Marinette didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because of the bell ringing so she bade farewell to her friends and walked off to class. Although she was a little to caught up into her thoughts that she ran into a walk and of course _Chloe_ was the first to notice.

"Oh, Maribrat your so clumsy...maybe you should try and be a little more like _Ladybug_."

* * *

 **A preview for the next chapter: A/N That's all you get bai!**

" **Shut up"**

" **What did you say Maribrat"**

" **SHUT UP!"**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shut up…"

"What did you say Maribrat?"

"SHUT UP!"

Marinette didn't realize it but she ended up grabbing onto Chloe's wrist, Chloe was stunned she couldn't move.

"H-How are you t-t-this strong?," Chloe tried to ask but Marinette ignored it.

"YOU JUST DON'T REALIZE IT DO YOU?"

"R-realize what," Chloe was scared way more scared of Marinette in that moment then anything else before.

"THAT NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

"Ridiculous everybody adores me ask Ladybug"

"That won't work"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm _**LADYBUG!,**_ " Marinette said shocking everybody in the room "And guess what if you hate Marinette _that_ much you'll never have to see her again!," Marinette said with tears forming in her eye's. With a silent whisper of _Tikki spots on_...Marinette used her yo-yo and left the building.

Adrien's POV

 _Wait Marinette is Ladybug?! That's great! I just fell in love with the same person twice! Wow, I really am a dork...whatever I need to go find My princess!_

Adrien declared in his head. _How to get out though…_

(Back to) 3rd Person POV

Adrien was trying to get out but having no luck he tried to tell everybody to not record this and post it because if they did Hawkmoth would find them. And it would not and good per-say. Marinette on the other hand was running across rooftops to nowhere in particular. Adrien finally got the chance to slip away and he took it. He ran behind the school and trasformed and followed his lady.


	4. Chapter 4

When Adrien finally got a chance to run, he tried to take it but a certain blondie ruined those plans.

"Oh, Adrikins did you hear what Maribrat told me she is _so_ mean I don't get how she is even Ladybug!"

"She deserves it more than you ever will _Chloe,_ " A familiar voice said from behind Adrien, it was Alya.

"As if, I deserve it, right Adrikins!...Adrikins?," Chloe was confused as to where Adrien had went, little did she know he escaped and transformed into the fun-loving, pun-making, flirtatious (Only to His Lady) Chat Noir and went to find his princess.

* * *

"M'lady wait!," Adrien Shouted

"Huh?," Marinette turned around to face Adrien, it was clear she had been crying.

"Are you okay?," Adrien brought his voice down to a whisper.

"N-not really, but I don't want to talk about to talk about it….here," Marinette bring her voice to a whisper as well.

"Okay, where do you want to talk about it?," Adrien asked.

"My house?," Marinette asked.

"Sure!," He agreed.

-At Marinette's House-

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short but school is challenging okay, Good News is that I will now combine Chapters so it's longer! (This will start next Chapter)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So…," Adrien voice trailed off.

"So," Marinette responded.

"What's wrong princess?," Adrien asked desperately.

"Well, I guess I'm just tired of Chloe, she's always so mean to me because I'm your friend, and, and-" Marinette got cut off by Adrien.

"Marinette, your not my friend," Adrien said leaving a stunned Marinette with tears in her eye's. "Your so much _**more**_ than a friend!"

"Wha-,"

"Marinette I. Love. You!"

"Y-you d-do? I love you too!," Marinette said crawling across the floor to hug Adrien.

"Marinette?," Adrien asked hugging Marinette.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Chapter 6:

-Later that night-

Marinette knew this was a dream it _had_ to be, not like she wanted this dream to end but she knew it wasn't real it _couldn't_ be real...right? After about a million times of asking Tikki to pinch her to make _sure_ this wasn't a dream she fell asleep. Adrien wasn't having the same luck. He knew he had to be up early tomorrow so why couldn't he just sleep! He tossed and turned, he thought it was a dream as well but he didn't have a Tikki to pinch him to see if he was dreaming. So many thoughts ran through his head, that he could barely close his eyes. His body told him to sleep but his brain did otherwise. He wished he could go visit Marinette right now to confirm it wasn't all a dream but he couldn't, he knew she would be sound asleep.

 **Marinette's POV**

-The Next Morning-

"Maman"

"Yes Marinette?," My mom answered

"I feel sick"

"You know you have to go to school if your lying!"

"Yes *Cough* I know maman *Sneeze*"

"Well come here let me take your temperature"

"Okay,"

After she took my temperature she let me stay home because I had a fever I really hoped _Kitty_ would visit me, because I was sick and I couldn't check his schedule because I threw it away I didn't need it anymore. I could always text him! Wait...he was in class or was he?

 **8:35**

Awesome he's not in class!

 **M:** _ **Kitty!**_

 **A:** _ **Yes, Princess?**_

 **M:** _ **I'm sick :(**_

 **A: Really? That sucks**

 **M: I know right?! Can you visit me at lunch? And give me homework**

 **A: Sure Princess! Do you want me to bring you lunch?**

 **M: If you wanna, I don't mind!**

 **A: Okay I'll see you later M'lady Love you!**

 **M: Love you**

 _Adrien is typing…_

 **A: 3**

 **M: 3 Have a good day!**

 _Adrien is typing…_

 **A: Thanks Princess you too get well soon hopefully XO**

-At Lunch-

 **Adrien's POV**

"Hello Princess," I said jumping in from Marinette's window into her room.

"Hello Chaton,"

(To be continued)


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello Chaton," Marinette greeted me warmly

"Marinette?"

"Hmm?''

"Are you really not coming back….ever?"

Marinette looked conflicted, as if she didn't know the answer to my question.

"I-I honestly don't know kitty," Marinette said. "I'm just done with Chloe because she can somehow get away with anything and everything she wants and it's just not right... I might sound like a bad person for saying this but she needs to learn the world doesn't revolve around her"

I was honestly stunned, I tried to talk but no words came out I was just tongue tied in that very moment. I didn't get why Chloe treated everybody this way _especially_ Marinette, a princess like herself deserved better. And everyday it took everything in me to not announce to the world that I Love Marinette with everything because there's nothing else in this world that can make me happy like her.

"It's okay bugaboo I get it"

"Thanks for understanding minou"

"Anything for you"

That lunch seemed to go by way to fast, I didn't like it all I wanted was to stay there with Marinette and cuddle and tell stories to one another. Just Marinette and Adrien, not Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

"Adrien?"

"Yeah Alya" Adrien responded

"How's Mari holding up? Is she actually leavi-"

Alya was cut off by the teacher telling the class to settle down so she could take role. Alya didn't want her best friend to leave of course nobody did except Chloe. Not even Sabrina wanted for Marinette to actually be gone. Everybody (Excluding Chloe) got together and discussed going over to Marinette's house because they hadn't seen her. Of course everybody was bombarding Adrien with questions about his girlfriend. He answered quite a bit of them until the final bell rang alerting everybody that school was done for the day and they needed to leave before the school closed completely.

"So we're going to Marinette's in an hour but first we're meeting in the park correct?," Alya Confirmed

"Yes, but Adrien has to go to Mari's straight after school for 'A project'," Nino said.

"Alright see you!," Adrien said and left the school.

Afterwards everyone left after confirming the plan ten times to make sure everybody put a reminder in their phone.

* * *

"Hey princess"

"Mmpm"

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmmphm"

"No?"

"Mmhm"

"So your not okay?"

"Mmmhm"

"What's wrong"

Marinette took her head out of her pillow and looked at Adrien.

"Everything," Marinette replied

"It can't be _that_ bad"

"It can and it is"

"How is everything bad?"

"I dunno"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys this chapter is short I know what I said before you PM me with 'Oh you said that you would post two chapters so it's longer' Well I am not going to do it this time but, I will post three chapter's soon...the rating will be higher because uhhhh it's a little inappropriate so yeah cya -Unicorn**


End file.
